Battle of Seduction
by xSteleAliniax
Summary: Natsu comes home after a long job, and soon finds himself in the middle of a teasing battle of seduction... Who will be the first to cave in to their desire? Lucy? Or Natsu? (Nalu Scene, Lemon)


**Nalu Scene: Battle of Seduction**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

Lucy was rocking a six-month-old Luna in the nursery when Natsu came barging in through the front door, rather loudly she must add.

"I'M HOME!" He annoounced in typical Natsu-like fashion. Like it wasn't already perfectly obvious by his loud entrance.

She narrowed her eyes at the nursery door, willing Natsu to keep out. The baby gave a start, and Lucy glanced down at her, waiting for the wailing to start. But she just opened her eyes wide for a moment before letting them fall closed again. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. She was lucky her daughter was used to Natsu's boisterous comings and goings by now. At first he was always waking her up and making her cry. Now? It barely even phased her.

Lucy stood up slowly and placed the baby in her crib, kissing the top of her tiny head before silently slipping out the door and closing it softly behind her.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu called out to her as he set his bed roll and bag down on the floor. Happy flew in behind him.

"Hey, Lucy! Where's Luna?" Happy peered around the room for the baby. Lucy giggled and pointed at the nursery.

"Sleeping. Feel free to go keep her company, though. I know she likes having you around." Lucy smiled at the blue Exceed. Happy gave her a warm smile in return and then flew in the direction of Luna's nursery.

Lucy and Happy had become friends since Luna was born, it seemed. Happy adored the little baby, and often stayed over to help out, when he could tear his attention away from his beloved Carla. And Luna thought Happy was the funniest thing. She always giggled and smiled hugely when Happy was around. And sometimes he slept with her in her crib, which Lucy found comforting because she was a huge worry wort and often woke up in the middle of the night to check on her daughter.

So Lucy and Happy had been spending a lot more time together. Natsu would go out on jobs for days and sometimes weeks, leaving Lucy at home alone to care for their daughter. Happy used to go with Natsu on all his jobs, but lately he'd been staying behind to keep an eye on Lucy and Luna. Natsu liked that. He hated having to leave his two favorite girls behind, and felt a lot better when his best friend was there to watch over them for him. This time he had gone with Natsu, though, and must have been missing his tiny companion. Lucy felt a fond smile settle onto her lips.

"Good. Now we're alone." Natsu said once the nursery door clicked closed once more. Lucy felt her cheeks blush bright red at the low, almost growl of his voice. She turned, and her eyes widened. His green eyes bored into hers, hungry and intense. She could feel his desire for her from all the way across the room. It was palpable.

"N-Not while Happy is in the other room!" She managed to get out, though her breathing had picked up a bit at the look on his face. He slowly stepped toward her, holding her gaze in his so that it was impossible for her to break free. "I-I mean it, Natsu!" She insisted.

"I know." He said, voice still low. He continued his slow advance on her, and she didn't realize she had been backing away from him until her back suddenly hit a wall. "Do you know how long it's been since I've kissed you?" He asked, less than ten feet away now. Lucy swallowed hard.

"Eight days, seven hours, thirty-six minutes." She answered right away. She had been counting the time before his return. She missed him greatly. But... She glanced toward the nursery door, where her sleeping daughter lie with a blue Exceed.

"Do you know how long it FEELS like it's been?" Less than five feet away now, his voice pitched even lower the closer he came to her. She glanced back up into his eyes, but wished she hadn't. She was so done for. His green irises smoldered like a living flame, and it was all Lucy could do not to moan right then and there.

"H-How l-long?" She stammered, the toes of her bare feet curling into the carpet as she shifted in place. His hot gaze was making her extremely warm all of a sudden.

"It feels more like eight YEARS." He said. _Four feet... Three feet... Two feet... One_. Lucy's whole body was writhing now, her breathing hard even though he had yet to so much as lay a finger on her. God. Had it really been only eight days? Then again, she supposed it had been longer than that since they had really been together. With a new baby in the house, it was sometimes difficult to find alone time together. Lucy could definitely feel the longing and desire pooling up inside of her at the sight of her sexy husband leering down at her.

"That sounds about right." She croaked, voice cracking. Natsu ginned a sly smile. He closed the last foot of distance between them, stepping so that his feet were between hers, his face leaning in close.

Lucy closed her eyes in anticipation, despite her earlier objections. Who was she to kid? Like she could resist this man any longer... She spent three years resisting her feelings for him, ten if you counted the time they spent on Tenrou Island.

"I've missed you so much..." Natsu breathed against her lips. She tilted her face forward, trying to close the hair width of space between their lips. He was still too far away from her! She needed him to kiss her, to run his strong, calloused hands over her bare skin, to come together with her in that perfect way the two shared. And she needed it NOW.

Natsu pulled back just enough so that her lips barely missed his. He chuckled at her obvious desire, which sparked a note of anger in her.

"Why, you-" she growled. Natsu _tsk tsked_.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want to bother Happy, would you?" He pulled back from her and winked. Her jaw dropped. Natsu yawned exaggeratedly and stretched his arms above his head, making the taught muscles of his bare chest push out before her. "Well, I guess I better go take a shower before my daughter wakes up." He turned and walked causally toward their bedroom. Lucy gaped in disbelief. _Seriously_?! She was going to kill him.

She growled deep in her throat, and Natsu turned back with a huge smirk at the noise.

"What's wrong, Luce?" He asked, voice all too innocent. She folded her arms across her chest and gave her best Erza glare. His smirk widened. "What's got you so cross, my love?" His voice purred back to her. Her glare faltered. Dammit. He was doing it again!

"I'm going to murder you." She seethed. He raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Oh? Whatever for?"

"For being such a damn tease!" She hissed. She was done with this game. If he wanted to play dirty, FINE, she could play dirty too. She dropped her arms to her sides and slid her hands ever so smoothly under her white tennis skirt. Natsu's eyebrow moved up his forehead as he watched. She kept her gaze on his and slowly slid a tiny pink thong down her thighs. She let the scrap of fabric slide the rest of the way down her legs, and then expertly flicked them over at him using only her bare foot. He caught them in one hand with his quick dragon slayer reflexes. Lucy watched as he swallowed hard, making his Adam's apple bob in his throat. He clutched her offering in a tight fist, but said nothing.

Sensing that she was indeed in the lead in this little game, she continued. She ran her tongue over her lips and then bit her bottom lip before letting her mouth fall open in a silent moan. Natsu blinked rapidly as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" Lucy asked in the most seductive voice she could muster. "Feeling a bit..." She pulled at the buttons on her pale pink button down shirt, making them pop free one at a time. "HOT?" She finished. His eyes grew wider with each new POP, and followed the line down her chest until all had come undone. She let the shirt fall from her shoulders, achingly slowly, until it dropped to the floor at her feet. Natsu swallowed again and pulled at the scarf around his neck as if suddenly uncomfortable.

"L-Luce-" He tried, eyes scanning over every inch of bare skin he could see. Lucy trailed her fingertips ever so gently up the sides of her waist, then toyed with the edge of her lacy white bra. "O-Okay, you win!" He strode across the room so fast she didn't even have time to react, and scooped her up into his arms princess style. He carried her into their bedroom and dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed.

"I win, do I?" She asked, as Natsu turned his back on her to close the bedroom door, and lock it for good emphasis. Not that Happy would be dumb enough to venture into their bedroom, especially after they'd been apart for so many days. He probably crawled into bed with Luna and fell right to sleep. He wouldn't even be awake for hours. Still... He wasn't taking any chances.

He slid the black vest he always wore from his shoulders and stalked toward her with hungry eyes, still clutching the pink thong in his hand. She eyed it and raised an eyebrow. She guessed she wouldn't be getting that back any time soon...

"You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble." He growled as he neared her. She gave him a look of mock horror. Natsu narrowed his eyes and bore down on her. She didn't flinch under his gaze anymore. She was confident now, and exuded sexiness. He loved this new side of Lucy. He didn't mind her shy side by any means, he'd take Lucy in any way, but he especially liked this sultry, sexy woman she'd become since they'd been married.

He put an arm under her back as he climbed onto the bed so he could move her backward and lay her head gently on a pillow. She smiled. Maybe he was a lustful idiot right now, but he still cared about her. He didn't remove his arm when she was situated, however. He kept it there so as to keep her closer. He leaned close and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck, causing a small gasp to escape her pale lips. Maybe they had been together for more than three years now, but he still knew just how to make her tick.

"Sweet Mavis, I don't know how I stayed away from you for so long." He said. Lucy snorted.

"Are you talking about right now, or the eight days you were on that job?"

"Neither," he kissed her neck again. "I'm referring to the three and a half years that I wasted telling myself I didn't have any feelings for you." This time her gasp had nothing to do with his assault on her neck.

"That was a long time ago, Natsu..." She murmured, deciding not to mention that she, too, had just been having similar thoughts of that time. It seemed that both of them had been keeping feelings at bay for some time.

"Mmm. Too long." He murmured into her skin, and she didn't know if he meant now, or back then. She honestly couldn't care at the moment.

"Natsu," she whispered, breathing turning ragged in her overwhelming desire. "Stop teasing me, please." He smiled against her skin, but pulled away and looked at her.

"I thought you liked when I kissed your neck."

"Not when it's been twelve days since we've..." She let her voice trail off and instead waggled her eyebrows suggestively. He snorted a laugh.

"Not that you're counting." He said.

"Not at all." She lowered her voice seductively again. He sucked in a breath and took the bait, finally bringing his mouth down to hers in a crushing kiss. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his back, pulling him close. He sighed into her mouth, into her touch. His hands slid along the bare skin of her waist and onto the small of her back, fingers splaying out along the warm skin there.

"I really missed you," Lucy whispered when his lips moved to her neck again. He trailed his lips down the base of her neck, coming to rest at the edge of her bra. Right, she still had that thing on. Natsu teased the edge of it with his teeth, occasionally flicking his tongue out to brush against the skin there.

"You're being a tease again." Lucy said in a warning tone. Natsu smiled against the skin of her stomach, where he was now leaving burning kisses. Lucy writhed beneath him, wanting him to just _GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY_! What was with all the games? All the teasing? What was he trying to do here?

"I'm sorry, baby." He whispered, the name sending shivers through her body. He continued to trail kisses down her stomach, then circled his tongue around her navel. She hissed in a breath through her teeth. "I've missed your beautiful body these last eight days..." He breathed into her skin. He hooked a thumb into the waistband of her skirt and gave a light tug. Lucy arched her back so he could pull it off and toss it to the floor. He pulled back and gazed down at her body, which was now fully exposed before him. "How did I get so lucky?" He mused, gazing at her appreciatively.

"You're not going to get lucky if you don't HURRY THE HELL UP!" She whined. She may have won the last round, but Natsu was certainly trumping her in this battle of seduction. She was seconds away from begging him to take her, or smacking him upside the head and just finishing the job herself. This game was no longer fun. She hated being teased.

Natsu chuckled at her impatience. "Come on, Luce, I thought I was the impatient one in this relationship?" He nipped at her side, causing her to to buck her hips.

"Stop! That tickles!" She yelled through giggles.

"What? _THIS_?" He nipped at her side again, and then again, and she exploded into giggles.

"NATSU!" She wailed, desperately trying to smack him with her tiny fists. He was careful to keep his head out of her reach, though. He chuckled against her skin again, feeling an overwhelming sense of joy at hearing her laugh. She didn't do it very often anymore, he thought. There was always something going on, it seemed. Sure, she laughed and played with their daughter often, but it wasn't the same. He enjoyed seeing her laugh like this, even if it was because he was teasing her.

"You're dead meat!" She exclaimed when he finally stopped torturing her. He just laughed and captured her mouth in a kiss. She melted immediately and ceased all threats. He almost smirked at how easily distracted his wife could be. You know, if he wasn't distracted as well by her bare flesh pressed against his, and her tongue sliding into his mouth. Again, she wrapped her legs around him, but this time she made an especial effort to arch her back and grind herself against him. He growled deep in his throat.

"Is this... Payback?" He asked, breaking free from the kiss, but keeping his lips hovering just above hers. She slid her hands into his pink locks and tangled her fingers in the soft strands.

"Not at all..." She purred, voice as innocent as his had been moments ago. She tightened her fingers ever so slightly in his hair and pulled his lips back to hers for another passionionate kiss while simultaneously continuing to grind her hips. Since she had her legs wrapped securely around his back, he could do nothing but take the torture. His body shuddered slightly, and he decided that he was done waiting, too. Enough of this game. He wanted Lucy, and he wanted her now.

He pulled off the rest of his clothing in a matter of seconds, somehow managing not to break their endless kiss. He wasted no time in plunging inside of her, which forced a gasp to escape her, which quickly turned into a moan. Natsu felt a moan of his own working its way up from deep within his throat, coming out as more of a growl than a moan. Lucy shuddered at the sound and wrapped her legs tighter around him, rotating her hips to match his stride.

Natsu circled an arm around her back and pulled her on top of him. She immediately took the lead and began moving her body on top of his. She watched his face to get a feel for his reactions as she rotated her hips around. When she moved a certain way, he hissed a breath through his teeth and groaned loudly. She grinned deviously and repeated the motion.

"Sweet Mavis, where did you learn _that_ , Lucy?" He groaned. His eyes were pinched shut as she moved, which she thought was pretty funny since he usually openly stared at her when they did this.

"I read it in a book, actually." She said with a triumphant grin. He groaned, but this time it was from frustration. She had told him that a good book could be just as exciting as movies or television, maybe even more so because some authors were particularly descriptive...

"What the hell kind of book was that?!" He exclaimed.

"I believe it was called " _The Art of Seduction_ ," or something like that." She twisted her hips again, making him curse softly under his breath. "I borrowed it from Erza."

"Oh, God... I did not need to know that." He groaned, sounding pained. "Don't say anymore!" She laughed, then leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Would you like to see what else I learned?" Her voice was sultry and sexy and he was this close to coming completely undone by it.

"I'm never going out of town again." He said, shuddering a little. She grinned.

"I'd be okay with that." She said honestly. She liked having her husband around. It wasn't the same with just her and Luna.

"Show me everything you learned." Natsu whispered into her ear. She smiled.

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Psh. I'm fired up, baby!" He grinned, and then pulled her face back to his and kissed her.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity later, the couple lay in bed together, sweaty and exhausted. Lucy had indeed learned a thing or two from this book she had read, and even though Natsu didn't much like to read, he thought he might be willing to give this particular story a try. If Lucy was able to learn some things from it, than surely he could too.

"That was amazing." He whispered, holding her tight against his chest. Her eyes were closed as she rested her cheek right above his heart, letting the steady beating lull her to sleep. Natsu's voice pulled her back to conciousness, however, and her brown eyes fluttered open. She felt a smile cross her lips.

"Yes," she whispered back, too tired to make her voice any louder. "I told you books could be fun."

"Guess you were right." He chuckled, stroking her soft blonde locks. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She grinned, squeezing him in a hug. "I love you, too, Natsu."

"No, I REALLY love you." He insisted. She giggled.

"I know. I really love you, too."

"I've never loved anyone the way that I love you, Luce." He said.

"You're such a mush ball." She giggled.

"I'm being serious!" He insisted again.

"I know," she leaned back and kissed him right where his heartbeat throbbed. "And I feel the same way, Natsu. Seriously. I've never been happier than I am when I'm with you."

"It's always more fun when we're together," he said in agreement. She smiled at the cheesy line she'd heard a million times already.

"Always."

"And forever!" He added. She snorted a laugh.

"Go to sleep, mush ball."

"Good night, weirdo." He kissed the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, love muffin."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite, loony."

The two laughed and then settled in for a peaceful nights sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly have no idea where this scene came from haha. I couldn't sleep last night and for some reason this scene between Natsu and Lucy popped into my head. So I went with it! XD Anyway, I hope you like this randomness! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
